How Long Can We Hold Them?
by Rodney'sAngel
Summary: A twist on the episode where Bright has his appendix out. Bright/Ephram slash in Chapter 2. It has been a while since I watched Everwood so it may be OOC... Warning: corporal punishment within! Message me with any questions...
1. Chapter 1

**How Long Can We Hold Them?**

Bright looked out the window at the raging snow fall. They had plenty of storms in Everwood, Colorado, a small town near the Rockies. This, however, was beyond a storm. It was the worst blizzard Bright remembered in a long time. He also had the worst stomach ache he'd ever had. It was killing him, but there was nothing to be done. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Ephram could really play the piano, even Bright had to admit that. The music was soothing, but every time a new stab of pain came Bright wanted to scream. He looked up when Delia joined him on the window seat. "You have to tell them, Bright. Either my father or yours needs to know." Bright cursed inwardly. It had to be tonight, when he and his family were dining with the Browns. It was bad enough the storm had stuck them there, but now he had appendicitis and Ephram's nine year old sister knew. "There is nothing that either of them can do, Delia, unless you're suggesting they cut me open on the kitchen table." "If it ruptures, you will die, Bright. Right here in my living room, you will exit this world in horrible, unbelievable, indescribable, pain."

"I can think of another indescribable pain. Go away, Delia, and keep your mouth shut." "Nope, I'm telling Ephram. He'll know how to get you moving." She was gone before Bright could grab her. Bright watched her cross the room and slip her arms around her brother's shoulders from behind. Ephram stopped playing and reached up to take her hands. "What's the matter, Delia?" "There is something wrong with Bright." Ephram pulled Delia to the side of the piano bench to look at her, eyebrows raised. Delia resisted the urge to smack him. "Would you just go deal with him?" Ephram crossed the room and took Delia's place on the window seat, ignoring Bright's very vocal protests. Ephram took a good look at Bright. He was no doctor, but he'd had his own appendix out when he was ten. Ephram knew that look and he knew that pain. "Bright, you have exactly five minutes to tell one of our fathers or I will." "It will be the last mistake you make." "And threatening me may literally be the last one you make."

Bright looked away. "There's nothing they can do." "Even if that's the case, Bright, you have to give them a chance to try. They will never forgive themselves for not realizing what was going on." Bright leveled Ephram with a look that could've killed. "Dad, I think we have a problem." "What's the matter, Bright?" "My appendix is going to rupture." Dr. Abbott was beside his son in nothing flat. He made Bright take his shirt off. Harold brought his hands along the boy's stomach, soothing Bright when his son flinched. "Andy, how long has it been since you removed an appendix?" "I've never removed one from a live patient, only the mock one to finish med school…" "Well, I hope you remember it like it was yesterday. Bright's has got to come out and I can't operate on my son." "We can't do it here. Ephram, Amy, go get the folding table from the garage. Delia, go upstairs and get me two belts. It's time to brave the storm."

It was pure Hell trudging through the snow, carrying Bright on his make-shift stretcher. Together, Amy, Ephram, Dr. Abbott, Dr. Brown, and Edna made it to the clinic. "How are you going to put him under, Dad?" "I'm not, Ephram. I'm going to block his spinal cord." "If done incorrectly that could paralyze him," Dr. Abbott snarled. "It won't," Dr. Brown stated. Dr. Abbott nodded and they began the process. When the block was in place, Bright panicked a little. "Dad, I don't feel anything below my waist." He started to sit up to look. Dr. Abbott caught his son by the shoulders and made him lay back down. Bright still craned his neck to see what Dr. Brown was doing. "No, Bright, here, look at me. Come on, right here, baby." Dr. Abbott began to tell Bright the story of the first time he got drunk. It was funny enough to hold Bright's attention long enough for Edna and Dr. Brown to finish the operation.

Harold ended the story just as Andy tied the last of Bright's stitches. To Dr. Brown's amazement, Bright was falling asleep. He watched as Dr. Abbott stroked Bright's blonde curls and murmured a few final words to the boy. Then Bright was asleep and Dr. Abbott stood to face Andy. "Thank you for saving his life, Andy." "I would never let anything happen to either of your children if I could help it, Harold." Ephram appeared. "Is Bright going to be okay, Dad?" "He should be just fine in about two weeks or so." "Where's Amy?" asked Dr. Abbott. "She's asleep on the couch in the waiting room. It was the strangest thing. We could hear you soothing Bright and as you continued to tell the story, Amy fell more and more asleep." "It's because I used what my children refer to as the lullaby tone. It's the tone of voice I used to use when I put them to bed when they were little. I was hoping it would still put Bright to sleep. What I can't figure out is why he waited so long to tell us. He must have been in so much pain." "He waited so long because he wasn't going to tell anyone, Dr. Abbott."

"What do you mean, Ephram?" "Delia figured it out because I've told her the story about my appendix a gazillion times. She came and told me and I cajoled Bright into telling one of you. He was determined not to say a word because he believed there was nothing to be done." "He was just going to die when it ruptured?" "I guess that was the plan…" "Why don't you guys try to make it back to the house? I think I'll stay with Bright." Ephram, Amy, and Edna headed out into the storm, but Dr. Brown stayed to speak with Dr. Abbott. "I'm envious that you have the ability to sooth your children so completely." "What good does knowing how to sooth them do me if they don't tell me when something is wrong?" "He truly believed it was hopeless, Harold. He didn't want you to have to watch him die and not be able to do anything to save him." "It's my job to worry about him, not the other way around. I look at him, Andy, and I still see the six year old boy who came to me sobbing over his skinned knees. No matter how old he gets, he will always be my baby boy." "Trust me, Harold; I know exactly how you feel. I was off being a famous surgeon for the skinned knee years and I'll never forgive myself for it. That's okay, because Ephram will never forgive me either."

"He loves you, Andy." "I know. I just wish he wasn't always so angry with me." "If he's angry with you, he doesn't have to be sad about Julia." Andy smiled. "Is that the theory these days? I suppose I'll head back and give you some time with Bright." "Good night, Andy." "Good night, Harold." Dr. Brown went to grab his coat from the waiting room and found that Ephram hadn't gone back with the girls. "I didn't want you to have to go it alone." Andy bent to kiss the boy's forehead. He knew Ephram would hate it, but he didn't care. The teenager let it go without a word. They headed out into the snow. Dr. Abbott pulled a chair up to the exam table and watched Bright sleep. More than anything, Dr. Abbott wanted to hold his son in his arms and comfort him. He settled for kissing Bright on the forehead. The teenager stirred. "Dad…" "Shhh… go back to sleep." Dr. Abbott kissed his son's lips and brushed a hand through the boy's curls. "I love you."

Bright woke and cried out softly at the pain in his stomach. "I'm here, baby boy. We'll get you some painkillers, I promise." Bright was surprised to find his father right beside him. He watched Dr. Abbott find some pain pills and accepted two. "It's just aspirin, so it shouldn't make you loopy. We'll have to wait for the pharmacy to open to get anything stronger." "Is the blizzard over?" "Yes, it's not even snowing anymore. Knock on wood," Dr. Abbott replied and rapped on the counter. "How long before I'm okay?" "About two weeks, give or take. Bright, I'm disappointed in you for not telling me sooner and even more so because I found out you weren't going to tell me at all." Bright lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Father. I just really thought there was nothing you or anyone else could do." "Bright, no matter what the situation is, I need to know when something is wrong. You have got to tell me, that's all there is to it." "I was worried about you." "Back at you, kiddo, but you know better. Honey, I need you safe. I love you, Bright." "I love you, too." Dr. Abbott bent so Bright could kiss him.

"How long am I going to have to lie on Dr. Brown's exam table?" "Only until the roads are cleared enough so we can get you to the hospital." The hospital was exactly midway between Everwood and the next closest town. It took forty-five minutes to drive there. "I don't want to go to the hospital. Can't I just stay home in bed?" "Absolutely not, Bright. You have to be in the hospital for at least three days. I'm sure Dr. Brown wants a surgeon to double check his work." "You bet I do. I managed not to kill you, Bright, but I've never been so scared in all my life. Neurosurgery was easy compared to removing a teenager's failing appendix." "Good morning, Andy. Every doctor is more comfortable in his or her own field. You stick to brain surgery and I'll be sure to have someone else check on Bright." "Absolutely, Harold. The plows will be through within the hour, so you just take it easy, Bright, and we'll get you to the hospital." "I don't want to go." "You don't have a choice," Harold said simply.

"I hate hospitals," Bright insisted. "Yeah, me too," Ephram had joined them. "I blame you for this, piano boy." "Go ahead, super jock, I helped save your life." "It's Delia who figured it out," Bright snapped. "Yeah, I don't know why, but she really seems to like you." "As if I understand why _my _sister likes you." "All right, that's enough, you two. Bright you go back to sleep and I will wake you up when it's time to go to the hospital," Dr. Abbott interrupted. Bright looked like he was about to argue, but his father reached out to brush a hand through his son's curls. Ephram and Bright watched their fathers step into Dr. Brown's office to discuss the coming trip to the hospital. "Why didn't you argue with him?" asked Ephram. "When my father is starting to get angry with either me or Amy, he'll reach out and touch us gently to melt his temper. It works unless we keep pushing him." "So that touch was his way of telling you he was getting angry with you?" "Actually, it was more like he had made his decision and didn't want to hear it." Ephram chuckled. "My dad has a look for that."

The front door opened and they were joined by Amy and Delia. "Bright, you're okay!" Delia came running but stopped just short of the exam table. Bright offered her his hand. She accepted it and gave it a squeeze. Amy leaned down to kiss her brother's forehead. "You blockhead," she scolded. Bright gave her a lazy smile. "You know me, Amy." "Waste of skin," she muttered. Any sting her words may have held was lost by the fact that she leaned down to kiss him again. "Will you stop that? I'm not dying." "That remains to be seen if you don't go back to sleep. All visitors hit the pavement." "Yes, Dr. Abbott." Ephram, Delia, and Amy made their exit. "Go back to sleep, Brighton." "I'm not tired, Dad." "Sleep, Bright, we will move you to the hospital in about an hour." "All right," Bright grumbled. It wasn't until three hours later that Dr. Abbott actually woke Bright up for the move. The hospital had been crowded and they'd had to wait for a room to open or risk having to drive to a farther hospital. Bright complained that it wasn't worth it and he didn't want to go to the hospital. Dr. Abbott shushed him and they went.

Two days later Ephram came to visit Bright. "Man, am I glad to see you. I really hate being stuck here." "That first sentence is one I thought I'd never hear from you. Don't you still blame me?" "Thank you, Ephram. I would have died if you hadn't forced my hand." "Come on, Bright. Amy never would have forgiven me if I let you die." Bright grinned. "She thinks I was just being a blockhead, but I really didn't think there was anything they could have done." "How could you deny them the chance to try? It would have destroyed your father." "I'm just the dumb jock, Ephram. He would have still had his little princess." "Harold Brighton Abbott, how could you think such a thing?" Bright winced. "You didn't tell me you'd brought Amy." "She was parking the car," Ephram shrugged. "Bright, Dad loves you. How could you think he would be okay if he lost you?" "What's so special about me, Amy? I'm not the next big _Swan Lake _dancer, and Julliard would cry collectively if I got within a hundred feet of a piano." "Bright, you're a terrific basketball player and one of the sweetest guys I know. Why do you doubt what you're worth?" "Amy's right. I know I bust you're chops, but you're a great basketball player."

"I doubt my worth because there is nothing special about being good at sports. There's a basketball star at every high school." "Piano is the most commonly played instrument and there are a million girls who've taken ballet since they could walk. It's not what you can do, but the way you can do it. Trust me, Bright; there is no one else in the world quite like you." "Are you going soft on me, Brown?" "I must be. Maybe Amy is rubbing off on me." "Ephram, do you think you could go buy me a water bottle? It's warm in these hospital rooms." "Sure, Amy, I'll be back in a bit." Ephram left, knowing full well that Amy needed some time with Bright. Once Ephram was gone, Amy moved closer to Bright. She bent to kiss Bright, but this time she made sure she got his mouth instead of his forehead. He was a little startled. "I love you, Bright, and I don't want to hear you depreciate yourself. You're my brother and my hero, so get it right, super jock." "I love you, too, Amy, but if you don't stop kissing me…" growled Bright. Amy laughed. "Admit it, you're a teddy bear." "What guy doesn't have a soft spot for his baby sister?" "It's impossible not to, believe me, I've tried." Ephram handed Amy her water bottle.

Amy left the room to talk to the on-call doctor about when they would be releasing Bright. Ephram shoved a hand through his hair and wondered exactly when his feelings towards Bright had changed. Bright closed his eyes for a moment and wondered what Ephram was thinking. He opened them to find Ephram watching him. "What are you thinking, piano boy?" "Nothing, super jock." "I'm the only one thinking nothing around here, Brown." "Maybe, but I'm not going to give you any other answer." "Are you thinking something you shouldn't be?" Ephram nodded. "Do I need to kick your ass for it?" Ephram nodded again. "But it can wait until you're healthy. I'll still be thinking it, which means I'll still need an ass-kicking for it." Amy reappeared. "We have to go, Bright, but the doctor says they should release you in another two days or so, depending on how strong you are. Love you, bro." She kissed him. "Love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This may be a little out there, but plz go with me here. It will be okay…

Exactly one week later, Bright and Amy were sitting in the Brown's kitchen with Ephram and Delia. Both Dr. Brown and Dr. Abbott had been called to the hospital to help with a huge ski accident that had been brought in. So far, no one had died, but the injuries were extensive. Mrs. Abbott was out of town and the doctors agreed that the kids would be better off together at the Brown house. Ephram was cooking spaghetti and Amy was making salad. Bright and Delia started to set the table. They were all pretty subdued. Bright ran a hand through his unruly curls. It had been a long week, but the pain of his recent surgery was mostly faded. He knew he'd have an interesting scar. "Do you still have your stitches, Bright?" asked Delia. "Yeah, for a few more weeks, kid." "I want to see your scar after you get them taken out. I was too little to remember what Ephram's looked like right afterward." "Yeah, but you've seen it a thousand times since." Delia stuck her tongue out at her older brother and he returned the favor. "That was mature," Amy commented. "I saw you do it to Bright yesterday," Ephram returned. Amy blushed and Bright laughed. "Some things never change," he said.

"Let's see that scar, Ephram." Ephram set down the spoon he'd been stirring the sauce with and lifted his t-shirt. Amy and Bright both stepped closer to examine the scar. Bright reached out and ran a finger along the scar and it surprised Amy that Ephram didn't flinch. She'd never seen Ephram allow Bright to touch him. Was it possible that the ice was melting between them? It would certainly make her life easier… Delia giggled and Ephram dropped his shirt, going back to the sauce. Bright cleared his throat and went back to setting out the knives and forks. Amy checked the garlic bread that she had put in the oven ten minutes previously. Delia shook her head. She would never understand teenagers, no matter how many she lived with. Soon, the food was done and they all sat down to eat. "We should say something for the people involved in that accident," Amy suggested. They all joined hands and Bright said a quick prayer for the safe recovery of anyone hurt. The meal was relatively silent, but they didn't really need to speak. Once they finished, Amy and Delia went upstairs for some girl fun while Bright and Ephram cleaned up the kitchen.

"Will you play when you're done with the dishes?" "Probably not tonight." Bright brought two more plates to the sink. He began to dry what Ephram had already washed. "Do you think they'll be back tonight?" "No, I think they'll end up getting an hour of sleep on some random couch or chair. They wouldn't have been called in if the wreck wasn't massive." Bright nodded. "What were you thinking that day in the hospital? You know, that thing I'm supposed to kick your ass for?" "Yeah, I know. I was thinking that I don't hate you like I used to. Blame our sisters," Ephram shrugged. "I always do," Bright answered. They were quiet for a few minutes. "You don't hate me?" "Did I stutter?" Bright jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "You never do," he smirked. "I don't know what I want from you, Bright." "I don't know that I have anything to give you, either way, Ephram. For argument's sake, let's go with the opposite of hate." "I suppose you think that's love, super jock." "Indifference, piano boy, casual indifference. It tends to be the safest bet." "I thought you were only a safety in basketball." "There are certain circumstances in which it's always better to duck," Bright answered.

Amy and Delia came back downstairs, nails freshly painted, as the boys finished cleaning. Delia selected a DVD and they all settled down to watch. When the movie was over, Ephram sent Delia to bed. Bright watched them hug goodnight. He was surprised when Ephram kissed Delia on the top of the head. She stuck her tongue out at him and he swatted her behind. She squealed and fled up the stairs. Amy was giggling. "Remind you of anyone, Bright?" "No," Bright answered with a grin. "Liar," she challenged. Bright lunged for her and started to tickle her. She squirmed and laughed and tried to get away. He finished with a triumphant swat to her behind. She stuck her tongue out at him and fled after Delia. Ephram laughed. "It's good to know Delia won't grow out of it." Bright lifted his shirt and saw that he'd popped two stitches wrestling with Amy.

"Damn it," he hissed. Ephram grabbed the first aid kit. It was an extensive one, complete with sterile thread. He threaded the needle from the kit and Bright's eyes widened. "No way in Hell, Brown." "You got a better suggestion?" "Anything that doesn't involve you sticking a needle in me!" "What, you need another spinal block just for the stitches? That's a little beyond my doctoring capabilities," Ephram dead-panned. "Stitches are beyond your doctoring capabilities," Bright retorted. "I repeat, you got a better idea?" Bright bit his lower lip. In truth, he'd seen his father do stitches and he was sure that Ephram had seen Dr. Brown do them once or twice. Maybe it would be okay? "All right, fine, just get it over with." Bright laid down, flat on his back. Ephram cleaned the place where the two stitches had popped. He tied the end of his thread to the loose thread and carefully replaced the two stitches. Bright didn't even flinch. It hurt a lot, given that he'd been cut open there scarcely a week ago, but he sucked it up. Ephram tied off the thread and cut it. "It's probably better we don't tell the dads…" "Since we're both stupid, you for doing it, me for letting you, agreed." The boys went up to bed.

It was 4:30 in the morning when Dr. Brown and Dr. Abbott arrived back in Everwood. They decided it was worth the trip back to be there for their kids. When they got back to Dr. Brown's house they decided to check on the kids, tired as they were. Dr. Abbott followed Dr. Brown up to Delia's room. Amy and Delia were sound asleep, curled together in Delia's bed, even though there was a trundle bed underneath. Both doctors smiled and Dr. Brown quietly closed the door. The boys were asleep as well, but Ephram was whining in his sleep. Dr. Brown was about to step in and wake his son, but Bright stirred. He pushed himself up from the floor where he'd been sprawled and shook Ephram. The smaller boy woke. "You were whimpering." "Thanks, it was just a nightmare." "Do you have them often?" "Every night since my mother died." Bright laid back down, Ephram rolled over and they both went back to sleep. Dr. Brown and Dr. Abbott withdrew, unnoticed.

"The guest room is that door there," Andy gestured. "Thanks, I'll see you later this morning." Two hours later, the kids were up and getting ready for school. Ephram handed out Pop-Tarts of various flavors. Everyone grabbed a backpack and was out the door. Amy took Bright's keys and she and Delia headed for the elementary school. Bright climbed into Ephram's truck and the boys set off for the high school. It was going to be a long day, but at least it was Friday. Classes were boring and Ephram was surprised to find both Bright and Amy leaning against his truck at the end of the day. "What's up, guys?" "Our dad went with one of his patients to the hospital for an appendectomy, so we're at your house again tonight." "He's going to spend the night there?" "The patient doesn't have any family. Dad wants someone to be there for him." "All right; Amy do you want to get Delia or should I?" "I will," Amy said and she slid into the driver's seat of Bright's Mustang. He watched her back out and drive away.

"I never should have given her the keys." "I didn't realize it was optional," Ephram unlocked his truck. "It isn't," Bright climbed into the passenger seat. Things were quiet back at the Brown house. The boys ignored their homework in favor of video games. "For a geek boy you're all right at Grand Theft Auto," Bright allowed after they'd played for an hour. "Thanks, I know that's a high compliment from you. Where are the babes?" "They stopped for ice cream according to a text I got from Amy." Ephram shrugged. "Just as well," he said. The girls walked in. Amy looked exhausted and Delia was biting her lip the way she always did when she was upset. "What happened?" demanded Ephram. "Nothing," Amy answered quickly. She was surprised when Ephram reached out and picked Delia up. "Talk to me, brat." He carried her over to the piano bench and sat down with her in his lap. Bright took Amy's hand and dragged her back into the hall.

"What went down, Ames?" "Nothing, Bright, it was just a couple of jerks." "From our high school?" "Maybe, they might have been university freshmen." "What did they do?" "They were whistling and making comments and when we passed by them, one of them smacked my butt. I slapped him and his buddy took the opportunity to squeeze one of my breasts. I slapped that one, too, and Delia and I ran for the car. We hopped in and peeled out of there. It's the fastest I've ever driven your Mustang." Amy had crossed her arms over her chest and there were tears in her eyes. Bright wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, but didn't cry. They weren't worth her tears. Bright just held her and rubbed her back, knowing that words were useless at this point. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Are you going to be okay, Amy?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was more that I was scared we wouldn't get out there. We were outnumbered and I didn't want them to hurt Delia." Ephram cleared his throat from the doorway. Delia was beside him, holding his hand. "If you two will be all right by yourselves for a bit, Bright and I have some heads to kick in."

"They aren't worth it, Ephram." "This isn't up for debate, Amy." "Stay with Delia," Bright told his sister. He slipped his fingers into Amy's hip pocket and pulled out the Mustang keys. "Let's go," he snapped at Ephram. "This isn't going to end well," Delia said once the boys were gone. "You're right. Still, it's their nature to be protective of us." "Those boys didn't hurt me, Amy." "No, but they scared you and that's enough. Besides, they did hurt me and Bright won't let that go." "He's going to pop his stitches." "Probably, but your dad will fix them tonight. Come on; let's see what we can make for dinner." Delia led the way back into the kitchen. The girls began going through the cupboards to see what they could make. They decided they'd put some brownies in the oven for dessert, and then moved on to making home-made macaroni and cheese for dinner. It was a dish that both Bright and Ephram favored.

Dr. Brown came home just as the girls finished cooking. Delia had set the table. Dr. Brown had just set his stuff down and kissed Delia hello when the doorbell rang. Amy answered it. "Evening, miss, is Dr. Brown home?" The uniformed sheriff's deputy had Bright's arm in one hand and Ephram's in the other. Both boys were bleeding from the face. "Dr. Brown, I think you'd better come in here," Amy called. Andy appeared. "What happened, Officer?" "I pulled these two out of a fight I broke up in the parking lot of The Soda Shoppe. I'm to understand one of them is yours and the other is your charge for the night." "Correct. I appreciate you bringing them home." "Good night, Dr. Brown." "Good night," Andy answered as he gestured Ephram and Bright into the house.

"Eat your dinner and then we'll discuss this. Every man is entitled to his last meal, after all." Dinner was an interesting affair. When it was over, Dr. Brown sat Bright and Ephram down on the living room couch while Delia and Amy cleaned up the kitchen. "From the beginning, boys." "Amy and Delia decided to stop for ice cream on the way home from school today. There were some guys there who gave them a rough time as they were leaving. Bright and I took care of it," Ephram summarized. "What kind of a 'rough time', Ephram Josef?" Ephram winced at the use of his middle name, but it was Bright who answered the question. "They touched my baby sister. One of them smacked her butt, another squeezed her breast. I ground his face into the asphalt." "Amy," Dr. Brown called. She appeared in the doorway. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" "I'm fine. Please go easy on them, Dr. Brown. They just did what brothers do," she disappeared back into the kitchen. "I understand why you two went after them and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. That doesn't make it right," Dr. Brown admonished.

"I know you're against violence, Dad, but think about it. They let the girls go and if they hadn't, there's no telling what they would have done to Amy and even Delia." "I know it was a close call, Ephram. That's not the issue. You should have gone to the cops." "What good would that have done, Dr. Brown? The cops would have scattered them, maybe kept an eye on them for a couple of days… It isn't good enough." "We could debate the specifics all night, guys, but the bottom line is no fighting. Bright, naturally you're at the mercy of your father. Ephram, I'd like you to wait for me in my room upstairs." Ephram obeyed. Andy took Bright back into the kitchen and cleaned up the boy's face. He did a thorough check for other injuries and replaced the damaged stitching. Finally, everything passed inspection. Andy ruffled Bright's curls. "You're a good brother, Bright. No fighting," he added. Bright watched him climb the stairs, unbuckling his belt. As Bright went into the kitchen for a brownie, he stopped short. Why exactly would Dr. Brown be removing his belt? He wasn't going to… no. "Delia, does your father believe in using corporal punishment?"

Dr. Brown walked into his room and found Ephram on his bed. He tended the visible injuries and then he did a thorough check. When he was satisfied, he began his mini-lecture. "Kid, I've told you from the start that there's no fighting. I know you love your baby sister more than anything in the world, and trust me, I'm glad. I still can't let you fight, even in her defense. Not in Amy's either. Drop 'em," Dr. Brown ordered. Ephram unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor. He rested his hand on the waistband of his boxers and looked at his father. "Those you may keep." Ephram bent over the bed. Andy gave him six half-hearted spankings with the belt. When it was over, Ephram pulled his jeans back up. Andy reached out to touch his son's face, but Ephram dodged. "I hate being spanked," he snapped. "I know it, baby."

"What, you mean like spankings?" asked Delia. Bright nodded. "Yes, he spanks us when we earn it." "And he generally doesn't allow fighting?" "Bright, I would bet a month's allowance that Ephram is being belt-spanked as we speak." Amy and Bright both blushed. "What, you guys were never spanked?" asked Delia. "We both have been and that's exactly why we feel for Ephram," answered Amy. "Yeah, he really hates being spanked." "Does it happen often?" asked Bright, tugging at his ear self-consciously. "Not so much anymore," Delia shrugged. "Yeah, now that you say that, it's been awhile since I've gotten it." "Will that change after today?" asked Delia. "Undoubtedly," Bright said.

"It seems like it shouldn't be necessary anymore," Ephram snapped. "You'll always get it for fighting, kiddo. Come here," Andy brushed his fingers through Ephram's hair and down the boy's face. He stopped at Ephram's collar bone and squeezed. "I love you, baby. No more fighting, got it?" "I make no promises. If anyone goes after Amy or Delia, it could end badly." "Sounds like you really learned your lesson." "I'll assume the position for six more, if it will ease your mind, but somehow I don't think it will sink in." "Now, that I believe." Andy pressed a kiss to Ephram's forehead. "You're a good brother, Ephram." "I'm glad you think so," Ephram snorted. They both headed back downstairs. Dead silence awaited them when they walked into the kitchen. "One… two…" Ephram started counting. Delia squealed and took off running. Ephram chased after her, caught her, and had her over his knees. "I'm sorry; I swear he figured it out for himself. Ephram!" "Brat!" Ephram scolded as he gave her one playful swat on the bottom before releasing her. She scampered back into the kitchen, squealing. "Super jock!" Ephram yelled.

Bright stepped into the room. "You rang, piano boy?" "She swears you arrived at the conclusion on your own." "Your father is responsible for the spark that ignited the fire. He was unbuckling his belt as he climbed the stairs. I asked Delia if the good Dr. Brown believes in the use of corporal punishment. Funny thing for a man who is against violence," Bright grinned. "One on the bottom never did any real harm, Bright." "And six on the boxers with a belt?" came from Ephram. "You lived, didn't you?" "At least one more night," snarked Ephram. "What's the matter, Brown, can't take a hit?" "You fought with me today, Abbott, do you really think that's an issue?" "No, I suppose not. You should play, Ephram." "Anything for you," Ephram's voice dripped sarcasm, but he moved to sit at the piano and raised the lid. For the next hour and a half, Ephram played and the others listened or sang along with songs they knew. Then the four kids took turns taking showers and once everyone was in pajamas, they put a movie in. Dr. Brown made popcorn and they all settled down together.

When the movie was over, the kids went up to bed. Andy washed the popcorn bowls and tidied up in general. He dreaded telling Harold about the fight and the cop bringing Ephram and Bright home. Andy made a mental note to ask Bright and Amy if their father used corporal punishment. It might ease Ephram's mind to know he wasn't alone in his suffering. To be completely honest, Andy really hadn't put a lot of effort into tonight's spanking. It was more a general reminder than an actual punishment for what had gone down. He would have to remember to make it clear to Amy that she needed to be the one who told Harold what those boys had done to her. Andy thought of his own sister, Celia, and what he would have done to any man who put a hand on her. Let's just say he wasn't always against violence and didn't always believe in no fighting. There were certain things that were entirely inexcusable, but he wasn't making exceptions.

"Are you going to get spanked like I did, Bright?" "I'd bet money on it, Ephram. Any time the cops are involved it's automatically three with his belt. That goes for Amy, too." "Do you think we're too old for it?" "I don't think you're actually too old for it until it stops being effective. As long as it serves as a reminder not to repeat an action or clarifies the difference between what is right and what is wrong, we're stuck with it." "So, fighting is wrong, but protecting our sisters is right?" "See, that's the problem with growing up. Things get to a point where they have to be qualified, instead of just being black and white." "That isn't always a bad thing." "No, I suppose not. Hey, piano boy?" "Yeah, super jock?" "You really kicked ass tonight, both in the fight and on the keys." "The first one is experience; the second one's a gift." "It's more than that, Ephram. You bust your ass everyday to play the way you do." "Same goes for you and basketball, Bright. I about hit you upside the head when you tried to sell yourself short that day in the hospital." "I think I'm thinking what you were thinking that you shouldn't have been thinking that day, right now," Bright said softly. Ephram propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Bright. "Does that mean I owe you an ass-kicking?" "Aw, screw it," Bright snarled and then his lips were on Ephram's.

Amy was brushing Delia's hair. "Our brothers are idiots." "This is true, but they're our idiots," Amy pointed out. "Only because we're stuck with them," Delia laughed. "I used to only love Bright because I had to. Now I love him more than anything else in the world." "Yeah, I know what you mean. Ephram is a HUGE pain in my butt, but I feel safest when he lets me climb into his lap. I'm starting to get too big now." "No worries, babe. I still climb into to Bright's lap every once in awhile." "Yeah, but your brother's a big, strong jock. Mine's a scrawny musician," Delia giggled. Amy giggled with her. "Don't let him hear you say that." "Never, he'd take it too personally." "Let's go snuggle goodnight with them," Amy suggested. They went down the hall and tapped on Ephram's door. He called for them to come in. "Hey, babes," Bright grinned. He and Ephram were sitting on Ephram's bed. Delia climbed up to hug her older brother. Ephram kissed her. "How you doing, Ames?" asked Bright. "I'll make it, but I could use some snuggles."

The boys snuggled with their sisters for a few minutes and then the girls went back to bed. "That was really close. It's a good thing you taught your sister to knock," Ephram shook his head. "Yeah, we'd have had some explaining to do." "I don't think I ever want to have that conversation with Delia." "Yeah, and I'm _dying_ to have it with Amy. At least Delia won't ask if we're having sex." "You'd be surprised," Ephram grinned. "Somehow I don't doubt that. Now, where were we?" They began to kiss again. They were already shirtless. Ephram let Bright untie his pajama pants. He let Bright take them off. He let Bright into his shorts. He untied Bright's pajama pants. He took them off. He got into Bright's shorts and then he got those off, too. His own came off next, since Bright wasn't one to be left behind. Ephram leaned back to fish a string of condoms from his night table drawer. He separated two and opened them. Then he stretched one onto Bright and Bright stretched the other onto him. They stroked and played a little and then took turns entering one another. When they were done, they lay on their backs. "Now that was something we'd definitely get spanked for." They both chuckled.

Ephram and Bright woke beside one another the next morning. "That was some good sex," Ephram grinned. "It was good, considering it had the potential to be awful." "Yeah, I don't know about you, but I don't have a lot of experience with guys. I'd say we did pretty well, all things considered." "Agreed. The real hat trick will be pretending everything is normal." "I'm not sure things will ever be normal again." "We'll make a new normal, but not right away," Bright promised. "We so have to have that conversation with our sisters," Ephram groaned. "Yeah, and I'll probably have it with Amy pretty quick. Those cat claws of hers will be all over me if she finds out I kept this from her." "I'll have to phrase things more delicately with Delia." "She'll want fewer details," Bright grinned. "This is true, but she's a greater risk for outing us." "I'm not ready for parents to know." "Somehow I don't think they'll understand friends with benefits," Ephram smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In which the parents find out… Thanks for sticking around.

When the kids arrived downstairs, they found both Andy and Harold in the kitchen. Amy kissed her father hello. "When did you finally get home, Daddy?" "Around three this morning. I was so tired; I didn't even look in on you two. That's unusual," answered Harold. He turned to glance at Bright. "What the hell happened?" Dr. Abbott was up and examining the marks on Bright's face in an instant. "Ephram and I got into a fight with some other guys. The cops broke it up and brought us back here," Bright admitted. "Brighton," Dr. Abbott started to scold. "They had a good reason, Daddy. Two of the guys sort of assaulted me. One of them smacked my butt and another one grabbed my breast. Delia and I just sort of ran into them and when we told Bright and Ephram what happened they dealt with it," Amy interrupted. "Come here, baby girl." Harold pulled Amy close. "I'm fine, Daddy. I was more scared for Delia." Harold reached out and caught Bright, bringing him into the embrace. "You're a good big brother, Brighton, but you're still in trouble."

"It was a lose, lose situation, Dad, but at least I got to grind his face into the pavement." "Come on, into the den." Bright led the way. He bent over the couch in the den and Harold gave him nine with the belt. Ephram flinched at the sound of every smack. "Six for fighting, three for the cop. He got to keep his jeans, so it levels out with yours," Amy commented. "You say it so nonchalantly." "It's just a spanking, Ephram. He's had dozens. You lived. Everyone gets punished sometimes," she shrugged. "I guess so," he agreed. Dr. Brown dished out scrambled eggs as Bright and Dr. Abbott re-entered the kitchen. They all ate breakfast together and then the Abbotts decided to head home for a little bit. Bright went up to Ephram's room to make sure he hadn't left anything there, but really it was so the two of them could kiss goodbye. Bright dropped his head and sucked hard on Ephram's collarbone until a hickey appeared. He wouldn't allow Ephram to return the favor. "Dominance," he explained. Ephram nodded.

Amy and Bright rode home in the Mustang. When they were about a mile away from home, Amy killed the stereo. "You gonna share with the class, Bright?" "Ephram and I slept together last night. We've moved into friends with benefits territory." "Wow, I figured you'd get used to each other eventually, but…" Bright shrugged. "We sort of used whatever tension was between us as chemistry for sex." "What is he going to tell Delia?" "Probably that we're more than friends. Obviously, he'll phrase things more delicately than I do with you." "He doesn't think her questions will be blunt?" "He's hoping for tact…" "From a nine year old?" demanded Amy. "I handle my sister, he handles his. Neither of us handles parents." "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say in a long time." They pulled into the garage and went inside, ending the conversation.

That night, Ephram picked Bright up. They grabbed some burgers at the diner and then drove up into the mountains. Ephram spread a blanket out in the bed of his truck and pulled some condoms out of the glove box. He and Bright had sex a few times and then lay on their backs, watching the stars. "So, whoever would have thought we'd end up here?" "Not me. I don't know what it is, but there's something about sex with you that's just indescribable," Bright admitted. Ephram leaned over to kiss Bright. "Uhh, I could get used to that." Ephram traced his fingers across Bright's chest. He ran his tongue over Bright's collarbone. "Are you going to let me dominate this time?" "Go for it," Bright allowed. Ephram gave him the hickey. "Now we each have one." "We share dominance," Bright agreed. They settled down to talk for awhile.

Around 10:30, they had sex five more times before getting back into the cab of the truck. Ephram dropped Bright off at the Abbott house around 11:30. When he got back to the Brown house, Andy was still up. "Did you have a good time with Bright at the movies?" Ephram nodded. "Kid, I know you're not quite used to small town life, but around 8 tonight I got a call that your truck was sighted heading up into the mountains. Are you gunning for another spanking so soon?" "No," Ephram answered. "Then why are you lying to me? What were you and Bright doing up in the mountains?" asked Andy. "Star gazing. I figured you'd have some lame jokes if I told you the truth." "Funny, since you're still not telling me the truth. Come here," Andy reached out. Before Ephram could stop him, he'd tugged down the boy's collar, revealing the hickey. "Interesting; that's not what I was expecting." "What gave you the hunch?" "You've been touching your collarbone all day. Who gave you the hickey, Ephram?" "Amy; it's her I went up to the mountains with." "Try again; Amy came to baby-sit Delia while I went on a house call."

Ephram focused on his father. "I don't want to talk about this." "The moment you lied to me, you lost all lee-way in this. I want you to tell me what you're hiding. Now," Dr. Brown ordered simply. "No," Ephram snapped. "Fine, give me your keys. You're not leaving this house for anything but school until you're honest with me." "God damn it, why do you have to meddle in every single aspect of my life?" "I'm your father. It's my job to know who you're with and what you're doing when you leave my house. And watch your language or I will use my belt." Ephram looked sideways. He shoved his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more. "I was with Bright. I swear we weren't doing anything that would get us in trouble. I need the freedom to go out and not have to report my step-by-step moves to you. Please, Dad, let this one go. I promise, no more lying. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it in the first place," he said softly. Dr. Brown looked at his son. Ephram had never given him a reason not to trust him. For the most part, he was a good kid who took care of things. "All right, but one lie and it's all over. When I ask you something, you answer it fully and truthfully." Ephram nodded. He stepped forward and hugged his father goodnight. Dr. Brown kissed his son's temple. "Be good," he said quietly. Ephram gave his father one more squeeze. "I love you," Dr. Brown said. "Sooner or later, everybody does," Ephram teased.

The next morning, Ephram's cell phone rang. Delia bounded in and answered it when she saw that it was Bright. Ephram was left reaching for a phone that wasn't there. He connected with Delia's hip bone instead and quickly shifted his hand to swat her bottom. "Give me that," he scolded. "Bye, Bright," Delia giggled. "Hey, what's up?" Ephram spoke into the phone as he threw a pillow at his sister's retreating back. "We've been sighted." "Yeah, I heard. Were you able to dodge?" "Yes, for the time being. How about you?" "Same," Ephram replied. "I told Amy. She took it in stride," Bright reported. "So did Delia, plus five hundred questions." "I don't think Amy wants to know." "Maybe we should tell the parents before we get caught," Ephram suggested softly. "We will have to. I'm just not sure I want to explain it. Or how to," Bright answered. "How long until your mom is back?" "Three days," Bright replied. "We'll decide then. If we get caught in the interim, at least we have an excuse." "Is Delia a spill risk?" "No, she promised she wouldn't tell. She's pretty stubborn when she wants to be. She would have been more of a risk if it was my mom, but I'm still the only person she tells everything." "Yeah, Amy's like that too." "What have we gotten ourselves into, Bright?" "I don't know Ephram, but thinking about last night under the stars convinces me it's worth it."

Three days later, Mayor Abbott returned. The Browns and the Abbotts dined together to celebrate her home coming. Amy and Delia tactfully arranged it so that Bright and Ephram were seated beside each other. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" asked Rose. "Not much changes in a small town," Andy smiled. Rose looked at the two boys sitting across from her. "Bright, Ephram, have you been fighting?!" "Not with each other, Mayor Abbott." "Hal?" asked Rose. "Actually, it was about me, Mom," Amy spoke up. "What happened, baby?" "Some guys gave me and Delia a rough time and Bright and Ephram had to deal with it," Amy answered. "I'm glad that you two are protective of your sisters, but I can't say I approve of violence." "The cops broke it up," Bright allowed. "Not to worry, Rose, there were spankings all around," Andy chuckled. Amy glanced at Bright and Ephram. She was sitting on Bright's other side and he reached over to slap her jean-clad thigh. Any more looks from her and she'd give them away. When their parents weren't looking Amy pouted at her older brother. She hated it when he swatted at her, but she knew he was right to warn her; Rose had an eagle eye.

The dinner went smoothly. They all agreed to meet at the Abbott house for coffee. Amy and Delia went upstairs to get something from Amy's room. Ephram and Bright knew this was their chance. "Guys, can we talk to you for a second?" Andy, Rose and Harold looked at their sons for a moment. "Of course, what's up, kiddos?" asked Andy. "Bright and I have recently become romantically involved," Ephram admitted. The three adults were stunned silent. They exchanged looks with each other and then set their eyes on the boys. "Romantically involved?" asked Rose softly. "Well, perhaps, that was putting it generously. We're friends with benefits," Bright remarked. "Benefits?" squeaked Dr. Abbott. Ephram reached up and rubbed his collar bone. Andy was on his feet in an instant. "Bright gave you that hickey?" he demanded. "Damn," Ephram muttered. "I'll take that as a yes. Come here, Bright," Andy snapped. Bright rubbed the back of his neck, but obeyed Dr. Brown. Andy moved the collar of Bright's t-shirt down and exposed an identical hickey. Ephram bit his bottom lip. He reached out and took Bright's hand. "It was still the right thing to do," he said softly. "I know, but…" Ephram nodded. Harold stood up and gestured for both boys to sit down at the table. He had a feeling he knew what Bright was thinking. If he was right, both Ephram and Bright were in for another spanking.

"The two of you were going to keep this hidden," he said sharply. "We wanted to tell you before it made it through the grapevine," Bright insisted. "Harold Brighton Abbott," Rose began. "Honest, Mom, we never intended to hide it past the first night. We just needed to figure it out for ourselves. We knew we had to tell you," Bright said. Andy narrowed his eyes at Ephram. "The night you came home from the mountains…" Ephram blushed. "Yes, Dad, Bright and I went up there to be under the stars." "Why didn't you tell me right then, Ephram?!" "I hadn't spoken with Bright yet and we decided we wanted to do it together with all three of you," Ephram replied. "So am I to understand that every night you've spent in the same house and any night you've gone out together, you've had sex?" demanded Dr. Abbott. "Well, frankly, yes." "Both of you sit down on that couch where we can see you and give us a moment to discuss," Andy ordered. Bright and Ephram obeyed. They kept holding hands. The adults began to speak to one another quietly. Bright leaned in and kissed Ephram. "I'm glad we told them either way, piano boy. You were right; it was better from us." Ephram kissed him back. "Thank you, super jock."

"Are we going to allow this?" asked Rose. "They _were_ honest with us, albeit it a touch belatedly. I suppose it is better that they are tender with each other," Harold admitted. "Come here, both of you," Andy called to Ephram and Bright. "I want you two to be honest with us; are you being responsible?" he demanded. Both Ephram and Bright blushed. "Of course we are! You two are doctors! If I didn't fucking want to tell you about my appendix, do you think I'd want to tell you about something sexual?" demanded Bright. Dr. Abbott slapped Bright across the mouth. "You mind your tongue," he snapped. "We always use condoms," Ephram said softly. The three adults exchanged another look. "All right, okay. You two did well being honest with us. As long as you're being safe, I don't see how we can object," Dr. Brown said. Mayor and Dr. Abbott both nodded. "You're not angry with us for giving into one another?" Ephram asked softly. "Why would be angry with you two? You're teenagers, it's not so unbelievable that you'd want to test the boundaries," Dr. Abbott shrugged. "It doesn't bother you that each of us wants to be with another boy?" asked Bright. "No, loves, what difference would that make?" asked Rose. "We're still getting used to it," Ephram smiled.

Andy knocked on Ephram's bedroom door late that night. Ephram called for his father to come in and set the book he'd been reading aside. "Come sleep with me tonight?" asked Andy. "You know I will," Ephram answered as he slid out of bed. Ever since Julia died, the rule in the Brown house had been that everyone slept where they were needed most. Usually, it was Delia who needed a buddy, but if Andy was asking… Well, Ephram knew his father either needed it himself, or thought that Ephram needed it. Either way, he wasn't wrong. "You, my boy, are just all kinds of trouble," Andy said once they'd both settled in his king-size bed. "Does that surprise you?" mumbled Ephram. "Not in the slightest. I love you so much, Ephram. There is nothing you can't tell me, kid." "Even though it's my job to grow up and marry a nice Jewish girl?" snorted Ephram. "I haven't given up hope yet seeing as you're seventeen. This thing with you and Bright doesn't have to be more than it is, Ephram. Like I said, I love you, and to be perfectly honest I'm kind of fond of him, too. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things, Ephram." "I'm not, Dad. We told you, all of you. We just needed a little time. Now can we sleep?" "Yes," Andy agreed. He turned off his bedside lamp and settled down. It surprised him just a little when Ephram shifted so that they were touching just a bit.

Ephram woke up screaming. Andy pulled his son against his chest and stroked the boy's hair and face until he quieted. "It was just a nightmare, baby." Ephram drew a shaky breath. "I need you to describe it to me." "Describe what, angel?" "The accident scene. Ever since she died, I've been having nightmares about the wreck. All sorts of horrible things that they put in driver's ed videos. I need to know, in detail, what actually happened. I'll never get any peace otherwise," Ephram said. "Honey, the only thing hearing about the accident is going to do is give you accurate nightmares. The guy was drunk, Ephram. It _was_ one for the driver's ed videos, sweetheart." "No. She was the sweetest person in the world. She can't have suffered, Daddy." "She didn't, darling. It was all over before she'd have had time to process what was going on. Her death was instant, but the scene was still brutal. Try not to think about it too much, kid. I know she's always in your head, but let it stay in the back of your mind. Focus on the living, love." Ephram nodded once. Andy was right. His mother wouldn't want him to stay sad. "Do me a favor, Dad?" "Anything." "Don't let me go." "Never," Andy promised. Ephram prayed that this was one promise his father would keep.


End file.
